


A Second Chance

by fierathefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierathefangirl/pseuds/fierathefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a request - Gadreel likes the reader but doesn’t act on it because of Sam, Gadreel leaves, Sam reveals the secret, Gadreel comes back and everything works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

“Um… hey,” Sam says from my doorway, as I’m sitting on my bed reading. “Can I come in?”

I glance up at him. “Yeah, of course. What’s up?”

He comes in and sits in the chair next to my desk and I set my book aside.

Things have been really tense lately ever since Sam had to force Gadreel out of his body, which the angel was using as a vessel. Gadreel, who introduced himself to me and Dean back in the beginning as Ezekiel, said he would fix the damage Sam had from the trials if he could lay low using Sam as a vessel. We didn’t know at the time that he was laying low to avoid the wrath of the other angels.

But Sam hadn’t even known about Gadreel until just days ago and he’s completely pissed that Dean and I gave permission for an angel to use him as a vessel on his behalf, an angel that killed Kevin.

I’m amazed Sam is even talking to me at all right now. He’s been diligently ignoring me and Dean when at all possible.

Sam still hasn’t started talking yet, though he’s been in my room for a minute, staring into space like he’s pondering something.

“So, uh,” I say. “Was there something you needed to talk about?”

“Yeah,” Sam says, pulling himself out of his thoughts and looking up at me. “It’s about Gadreel.”

I wince. “Sam, I’m sorry. You know how sorry I am. But Dean and I, we couldn’t just let you die…”

“No, that’s not it,” Sam says, interrupting me.

“Huh?”

“It’s… well, I wasn’t aware of Gadreel when he was there but I have some traces of his thoughts and memories left. Like when Kevin…” Sam trails off and bites his lip. “He thought about you a lot.”

My heart skips a beat. I had been starting to feel something for Gadreel—who I knew as Ezekiel at the time—and had the angel not been in Sam’s body, I probably would’ve acted on my feelings, but… Sam’s like a brother to me. “What does that mean?” I ask, trying not to betray my emotions.

“He was… he was in love with you.” Sam swallows uncomfortably and looks at his hands.

“Really?” I ask, a little breathlessly. I couldn’t do anything about it anyway. Now that we know that Gadreel is a murderous scumbag. But it still gives me a little jolt of happiness that I can’t stop.

“I thought you should know. It’s been bothering me for the past few days, knowing that he felt the way he did…” Sam shakes his head.

After a few moments, he shifts, starts to stand up, before I suddenly say, “Sam, wait. Do you hate him?”

Sam turns back around and looks me in the eyes, his expression cold. “Yes. He may have been only trying to do good at the start, but I hate him for killing Kevin, and I hate him for using me like he did. I hate what you and Dean did more, though.”

With that, he strides out of my room before I can reply and I’m left sitting in shock. From what Sam said before he left or what I now know about how Gadreel feels about me, I’m not sure.

I’d never expected Gadreel to do what he did, and I’m still having trouble processing his betrayal days after it happened. I had trusted him. He’d spent hours helping me with lore and research when Sam was, to his own knowledge, asleep, and that’s when my own feelings for the angel had started.

I wish I could talk to Gadreel. Find out why he did what he did, especially when he cared about me like he did.

But it’s months until I see him again. Over the long period of his absence, I start to tell myself that he’s evil, an angel on the surface but a demon underneath. Even though Sam and Dean avoid talking about it whenever possible, I know that’s what they think, and I feel guilty still trying to hold onto my feelings for him and attempting to rationalize his actions, to give him an excuse.

I don’t expect him to show up when he does. Cas, Sam, Dean, and I are all arguing in the front room when he walks through the door and all four of us tense up immediately, prepared to fight. So here he finally is again. I don’t know how to react. I flood of conflicting emotions watch over me: happiness, anger, betrayal, confusion…

“I’m not here to fight,” he says. He’s purposely avoiding my eyes. “I thought about what you said. You’re right. Metatron, he’s… something needs to be done.”

“And why should we trust you?” Sam asks, his voice tinged with poison, but my heart’s already leaping. I knew it. I knew he wasn’t bad. He’s on our side. Finally.

“Because I can give him to you. I know where Metatron is. I know everything. I know the bombers. They were his agents, not yours. You don’t trust me, fine. I understand. I’ve…made mistakes. But haven’t you? Haven’t we all? At least give me a chance.”

“Yes,” I say immediately, because I don’t want Gadreel to go, and Sam shoots me an annoyed look. Dean and Cas don’t know what Sam does, so they just raise their eyebrows at me. I clear my throat and try to cover my outburst. “Um, I think it’s a good idea. I mean, what else have we got to go off of? We’re pretty much screwed if we don’t accept his help. So. We should take it.”

Dean and Sam exchange looks, and then Dean steps forward and extends his hand. I tense up. Dean hasn’t been himself lately, I don’t trust him…

Just as Gadreel is about to take Dean’s hand, Dean whips out the First Blade but I’m already on edge and I ram into him, shoving him off balance before he can do any damage.

“Dean!” Sam shouts, and he and Cas leap to hold Dean back. Dean snarls furiously, struggling to get out of their grip and at Gadreel, who’s backed up nervously against the wall. I hurry to stand between the two of them as Dean shrugs off Sam and Cas.

“Stop it!” I spit at Dean. “What are you doing?”

“Move,” he growls, eyes flicking towards Gadreel.

“Drop the blade, Dean, this isn’t you!” I plead.

He steps forward menacingly, and Sam’s at his side again. “Let it go!” he snaps at his brother, struggling to get the blade out of Dean’s grip. He finally manages to pull it away, despite Dean’s struggle.

Cas takes Dean’s arm. “Come on,” he murmurs, pulling a reluctant and angry Dean out of the room. Sam follows. I’m still standing warily in front of Gadreel in a tensed position. We can hear them disappear down the halls of the bunkers, Dean’s snarls of “Don’t touch me!”

Finally, when it’s quiet, I turn around to face Gadreel. We just stand there silently for a moment before I finally say, “So, um, hi.”

“Hello,” he says cautiously.

“Are you alright?” I take a slow step towards him and hesitantly reach out before dropping my hand awkwardly.

“I am all right,” he says. He looks mostly composed now. “Just startled.”

“I bet.” I pause and bite my lip. “We need to talk.”

“We are talking,” he says, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I mean, about serious stuff. Like, why you killed Kevin. And betrayed us. And left us for that sunuvabitch Metatron. And some other stuff.” I look down at my shoes, not wanting to meet his eyes.

“I am… I am truly sorry about your friend,” he tells me sincerely. “Metatron offered me redemption, the chance to make things right, and it was an offer I couldn’t turn down, with my history…”

His history. Letting Lucifer into the garden and betraying the whole of humanity and all that and then ending up in jail as heaven’s most hated.

I look up at him. “And now? Why are you giving that up?”

He closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Metatron is going too far. I could never forgive myself if I continued down this path with him.”

“Oh,” I say, not really processing it, just glad that I was right and that he’s not the bad guy and was never bad, as it were, to begin with. “Oh, and,” I say collecting collecting my thoughts. “And Sam told me something, after you, um, left. He remembered some of your thoughts, and, well…”

Gadreel narrows his eyes slightly.

“He said you were in love with me?” I ask, more of a question than a statement, and my voice rising about an octave by the end of the sentence.

He nods slightly and keeps watching me like he’s expecting me to say something.

“Uh,” I say, scuffing my shoe against the floor. “Um, I like you too.”

He smiles, a genuine smile, something that I doubt I’ve seen him do in the entire time I’ve known him. Before I can change my mind, I stand on my toes and give him a kiss on the cheek just to solidify my statement.

There’s an awkward pause. “Well, I guess we should get you out of here while Dean cools off,” I say, taking his hand and starting to pull him towards the bunker’s entrance. “I know this great local place we can go to for a little while.”

“Okay,” Gadreel says, and I can hear the contentment in his voice. “Whatever you’d like.”


End file.
